My Little K-ON! Music is Magic
by Vintage Sniper
Summary: Yui and the Ho Kago Tea Time Girls find themselves in Equestria. They encounter the Cutie Mark Crusaders all with their instruments, playing HKTT songs as well much to their surprise, especially Sweetie Belle who loudly sing 'Fuwa Fuwa Time! But they then meet the Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack etc. The Next day, Nodoka and the Wakaba girls find themselves in Equestria as well!
1. Ho Kago Tea Time girls in Equestria

In the woods near to Ponyville, Yui Hirasawa woke up feeling somewhat weird. She opened her eyes groggily and then began to notice something different. "Where am I?" said Yui to herself "Onee Chan? You around?" Yui staggered around not knowing what was going on but she did somehow remember that she had seen this forest before. Yui looked in front of her and saw 2 light brown hooves where her hands should be. "OH MY!" she yelled. "I am a pony!" Yui saw a mirror and looked into it. She saw what she had become. A light brown Earth Pony.

"Oh no" sighed Yui. "Where is my friends, and onee chan?" Yui, still confused looked into the mirror and saw the creature she had become. "How can I play Gita with these hooves?" she said looking at one of her front hooves. "Talking of which, where is Gita?"

Gita and the other instruments were in the School hall of the School where the CMCs went. Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle eyed them with curiosity. "What are these instruments doing here?" Pondered Applebloom. "I don't know" replied Scootaloo "But we can have a bash on them is no one else is around at break time" "That sounds cool" replied Sweetie Belle. But they went into class for now.

Back in the woods, Yui saw Azusa as a pony. She was a little silver coloured unicorn. "Azu-nyan?" said Yui in surprise "So you're a pony as well?" "I don't even know what the heck I am" replied Azusa. "But you look like a horse of some kind" "Well you are too Azu-nyan" replied Yui "We must be in Equestria." "EQUESTRIA?!" exclaimed Azusa. "We're in the world of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!" She went to the mirror and saw herself as a little silver unicorn. "Gosh" gasped Azusa "What does this horn do?"

Yui had watched MLP with Tsumugi a few times. They were both bronies. "Come on Yui-chan, you're a brony, you should know" said Azusa. Yui tried to think. "You can pick up things" said Yui. Azusa saw a stick on the grassy floor. She tried to pick it up. The Stick went up into the air and Yui saw a suspended beam of magic from Azusa's horn. "That is it Azu-nyan" said Yui. "You are getting the hang of it!" Azusa smiled. She then looked at her hooves.

"But how am I going to play guitar with these?" she said "And how about you Yui-chan?" "I don't know" replied Yui "I don't know where Gita is, or even your Mustang" They were both somewhat confused by it all. "And another thing, where is Mio-Chan, Ricchan or Mugi Chan?" asked Yui. "They must be somewhere in this forest if they've turned into ponies" said Azusa. "So we'd better look for them, we can figure out the instrument thing when we find them, if we find them" Yui looked a bit concerned. "I hope I find Gita"

Meanwhile elsewhere in the Woods, nearer to the School, Mio and Ritsu had found themselves in the same water. They did not know what was going on. Ritsu was a light yellow Earth Pony while Mio was a brown Unicorn, alluding to the pony costume she wore when trying to recruit new members for the Ho Kago Tea Time Girls.

Mio was speechless. "Oh great...everyone said I looked like humanized Twilight Sparkle...but now I am Pony myself?" Ritsu looked at Mio. "But you're a unicorn! See if you can pick this rock in front of you up" she replied "Rubbish" snorted Mio. Then she found that the rock began to be surrounded by her magic as a brown beam surrounded it. Mio moved her head and the rock went with it.

"Whoa..." gasped Mio in awe. She then put the rock down and then looked at Risu. "You're the most moe unicorn ever Mio-Chan" said Ritsu impertinently. Mio hit Ritsu's head with her hoof. "How do I when I am this you scallywag?!" she barked at Ritsu. "Jesus Christ, that was taken a little too far..." groaned the Earth Pony. "But I am an earth pony...you can do all crafty things with your magic, I cannot do anything" Mio sighed. "What have I let myself into?"

Then a snow white Pegasus pony swooped above them. "Aaaah!" yelped Mio and got out the way. "Why be so scared Mio-chan?" said Ritsu "Is that Mugi-Chan?" The Snow White Pegasus pony was indeed Tsumugi. She had her bushy eyebrows at the top of her head. "Yes, it is me" replied Tsumugi "I am testing my ability to fly" Mio looked at Tsumugi. "Mugi-Chan can Fly?!" she gasped. Tsumugi jumped up and got her wings out to hover above Mio and Ritsu.

"Yes" she said "I can fly. I am a Pegasus pony. This feels amazing to fly above everyone of you" Mio looked envious. "I wish I had wings, not this silly horn on my head" she sighed. "Oh ho ho ho!" laughed Ritsu "It is more fun to be a unicorn, and play your crafty tricks Mio Chan"

"You look better as a unicorn" replied Tsumugi. "Besides, you can carry your Elizbass without your hooves. I can fly back and forth carrying the items with my hooves, but if you can do it hoof free, then..why not Mio-Chan" Mio picked up the rock with her Unicorn magic. She had an Idea. "Well, what if I could hold the Mic without a stand and use it with my magic instead." "That's what I was thinking" replied Tsumugi fluttering above the two.

"But the question is" she added "How am I gonna play my keyboard with these hooves?" Tsumugi looked at her hooves. "I could try with my wings" she giggled to herself. "Well, how can I hold my drumsticks with these hooves?" replied Ritsu. "And play my bass, and I am still left hoofed!" added Mio.

Tsumugi landed on the ground and tucked her wings back in. Then she saw Yui and Azusa. "Yui-Chan? Azu-Nyan?" she asked as she saw the two ponies approach. Yui saw Mio, Ritsu and Tsumugi all as ponies. "What do we have here?" she said "Ricchan is like me, Mio is a unicorn and Tsumugi, is a, Pegasus?" "Oh Yui-Chan" said Mio. "So we've all turned into ponies by the looks of it."

"Yui-Chan, you look kawaii" said Tsumugi. "Have we had a look at our cutie marks yet?" "What Marks?" puzzled Azusa, Mio and Ritsu. Yui and Tsumugi knew. Tsumugi lifted up one of her wings and showed a little picture of a blue outlined quaver note and some piano keys on the top of her back legs. "See?" said Tsumugi to the others. Yui had a look at her cutie mark, it was a cake in the shape of a quarter note and Gita was next to it.

Mio had a look at her cutie mark. It was a double quaver note with her bass guitar in between the two blobs that made the note picture. "Not bad" said Mio "I was fearing it would be my pantsu or something!" Ritsu had a look at her cutie mark. It was a picture of her drum set with four quarter notes, referring to the simple 4 by 4 time signature. "Well" said Ritsu "That looks very good indeed!" Azusa had a look at her cutie mark. It was in the form of a cat's pat with notes and her guitar in the middle. "Eh?" gasped Azusa. "So that is my cutie mark...jeez" Azusa sighed. "But it fits you Azu-nyan!" giggled Yui and hugged the little unicorn. Azusa sighed.

"Does anyone know what the nearest town is to here?" asked Ritsu "I just hope my drum kit is somewhere there" Yui pointed to a sign the directed to Ponyville, and in the other direction to Canterlot. "Yui, Mugi, you're the bronies, help us out" said Azusa. "Ponyville" said Yui "That's where everypony lives" She then trotted on, the other followed, except Tsumugi who flew behind them.

* * *

><p>A little bit later however, Sweetie Belle and the other CMCs were in the room where the Ho Kago Tea Time girls' instruments were. Sweetie Belle had a look at Mio's bass. "Hey" she chirped "That looks like Mio Akayama's bass guitar, or something like it" Scootaloo perked up. "Yes, this must mean the K-ON! girls are around here" she said "And here is Tsumugi's keyboard!" and Scootaloo grabbed Tsumugi's keyboard. "Whoa..." she gasped "I did not expect it do be this heavy!"<p>

Applebloom looked at Yui's Gibson Les Paul. "Hey girls look!" she cheered "It's Gita, what Yui calls her guitar!" Babs Seed jumped unto Ritsu's drum set. "Hey look!" she laughed "I am Ricchan the drummer! Sweetie Belle _Moe Desu_!" "Ah Come on!" cried Sweetie Belle and blushed. "You're Moe Sweetie Belle!" said Babs Seed. Sweetie Belle did look moe. She then picked up Mio's bass guitar. She played a few notes with it, even though the lefty configuration was not right, Sweetie Belle seemed to look as if she was ambidextrous.

"Hey! Look at me!" Sweetie Belle chirped and began to play the notes to Don't Say Lazy.

"_#Please Don't Say you are lazy!#" _sang Sweetie Belle _"Datte Hontou wa Crazy! Hakuchou-tachi wa sou! Mienai toko de Bataashi suru ndesu!#"_

Applebloom began to join in the singing, as did Scootaloo and Babs Seed. _"#Honnou ni juujun chuujitsu, honrou mo juujuu shouchi. Zento youyou da shi... Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau ndesu!#" _

Sweetie Belle stopped playing. "Oh come on!" she cried. "Mio only sings in this one, so I should only sing!" "Oh...sorry Sweetie Belle" chimed the other CMCs. "But it's fun playing as the Ho Kago Tea Time Girls!" laughed Sweetie Belle. "I'll see if I can get my sister to make us the Don't Say Lazy Costumes!" Sweetie Belle imagined herself in Mio Akayama's Don't Say Lazy costume, looking Moe, as Babs Seeds put it.

Applebloom picked up Gita. "Hey! Sweetie Belle!" she said "Care to have a bash on Fuwa Fuwa Time?!" "HELL YEAH!" laughed Sweetie Belle. "When I look at you, my heart always goes thump-thump! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Scootaloo as she got behind Tsumugi's keyboard and Babs Seed behind Ritsu's drums. "Yeah, you go first Sweetie" said Applebloom "And then me next!" Sweetie Belle got what Applebloom meant. "But I am not in a Maid's costume" she said. "Never mind" said Applebloom "Hit it Babs Seed!" And she hit the first notes of the song.

Scootaloo, Babs Seed and Sweetie Belle joined. "We are really like the Ho Kago Tea Time Girls!" laughed Scootaloo behind the keyboard. Sweetie Belle gave a little chuckle then the lyrics kicked in.

"_#Kimi wo miteru to itsumo Haato DOKIDOKI!#" _sang Sweetie Belle _"#Yureru omoi wa Mashumaro mitai na fuwafuwa. Itsumo Ganbaru (Applebloom Repeats) Kimi no Yokogao (Appleboom Repeats) Zutto Mitete mo kizukanai yo ne. Yume ne naka nara (Applebloom Repeats) Futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na! Aaa Kami-Sama onegai. Futari dake no Dream Time kudasai! O-ki ni iri no usa-chan daite konya mo Oyasumi#!"_

The Chorus kicked in.

"#Fuwa Fuwa Time!#" sang Sweetie Belle.

"#Fuwa Fuwa Time!#" sang Applebloom, joined in by Scootaloo and Babs Seed. They did it for 2 more times. "This is fun!" laughed Sweetie Belle before the next verse kicked in.

* * *

><p>Tsumugi flew to the window of the School house to see what was going on. The other fillies and colts may have been surprised to see her but this was on the other side of the playground. "There's the instruments" said Tsumugi quietly. She spotted the CMCs doing their re-enactment of Fuwa Fuwa time. "Scootaloo is on my keyboard" she said. She then flew back to the others.<p>

"That sounds like Sweetie Belle singing Fuwa Fuwa time" said Yui as Tsumugi flew back. "Yes, not only that" replied Tsumugi "Our instruments are in the room they are in, and they're playing them. Scootaloo is on my keyboard." "What?!" gasped Azusa and Mio. "No doubt Sweetie Belle has my bass!" "Yes" replied Tsumugi. "Applebloom has your Gitah Yui. Babs Seeds is pretending to be you Ricchan. But they seem to be having fun no doubt" Mio, Ritsu and Azusa galloped towards the room while Tsumugi and Yui trailed behind.

Sweetie Belle heard the door open. "Stop" she said "Somepony is here!" They all stopped. Mio opened the door and saw Sweetie Belle with her base. Sweetie Belle looked Sheepish. "Hi" she said. "I saw somepony at the window" said Scootaloo. Mio glared at Sweetie Belle. Yui stared baffled at Applebloom. Tsumugi looked cheerfuly at Scootaloo. Ritsu looked bemused at Babs Seed. "Hi" said the CMCs sheepishly.

"Applebloom?" puzzled Yui "What are you doing with Gitah? Did you find him here?" "Yes...Yui..." replied Applebloom "We found them here...are you Yui Hirasawa?" "Yes" replied Yui to the filly. "You look so cute by the way"

Mio however took a more hothead approach to Sweetie Belle. She used her magic to pull her bass away from Sweetie Belle. "That is MY Bass you imbecile Filly!" she barked at Sweetie Belle. "OH COME ON MIO!" screamed Sweetie Belle. "WE WERE HAVING FUN!" Ritsu went up to Sweetie Belle. "Don't worry Sweetie Belle" she said to her "Mio-Chan is just embarrassed because when we performed this song, she tripped and showed her pantsu to everyone!" Sweetie Belle Chuckled. "STOP TALKING ABOUT IT YOU TRIPLE NOSED ARSEPIPE!" blared Mio and hit both Ritsu and Sweetie Belle on the head. "Owwww!" cried Sweetie Belle. "That was uncalled for Mio-chan" grumbled Azusa. "You didn't have to hit poor Sweetie Belle as well!" cried Ritsu.

Tsumugi picked up Scootaloo. "Don't worry about it" she said to Scootaloo "But can we keep our instruments safe in here?" "Yes" sighed Scootaloo "We wanted to do what we just did again" Sweetie Belle was quite upset about the way she was treat. Babs Seed lay down on Ritsu's back. "Well that is my Drum Set" said Ritsu "Be careful with it"

Tsumugi flew outside with Scootaloo on her back. "Be careful with my keyboard" she said kindly "Don't be careless with it." "I won't" replied Scootaloo "Good, take care of it" replied Tsumugi. "Now you go out to play until it's lessons again" and she let Scootaloo out. To her surpise, she saw Fluttershy. "Hi" said Fluttershy to Tsumugi. "Fluttershy" chirped Tsumugi to Fluttershy. "You okay?" "Umm...okay" replied Fluttershy. The two pegasi sat on the roof of the school. Tsumugi felt Angel the bunny crawl up her mane. "He he he, what is that?" she laughed. "Oh, it's only Angel, my pet bunny" replied Fluttershy. The two Pegasi looked at each other and smiled. "Umm...I heard...music from the School room" said Fluttershy. Tsumugi laughed and explained. The two elements of kindness then flew off into the Woods towards Fluttershy's cottage. But Tsumugi picked up her keyboard first and then flew with it on her back.

"Hey Yui!" chirped Pinkie Pie to Yui. "If you want some cakes, the come with me!" "Yeah!" replied Yui to Pinkie Pie "You really live up to your name! Are we going to Sugar Cube corner?" Yui grabbed Gitah much to Applebloom's dismay. "Oh yeah!" laughed Pinkie Pie "This is going to be fun!" The two elements of laugher went off to Sugar Cube corner.

"YO RITSU!" said Rainbow Dash as Ritsu Staggered with her drum kit. "Wanna a hand up with this?" Ritsu looked at Rainbow Dash. "Ah cool yeah!" "I live to my word!" laughed Rainbow Dash "And someone who is as kickarse as you, I cannot refuse to help!" Ritsu gave Rainbow Dash a hi five before the two elements of loyalty raced off towards Ponyville.

This left Mio and Azusa to find their own ways to Ponyville and meet their respective elements there. They both trotted off with their instruments much to the CMCs dismay. The adventure had begun.

_Authors Notes:_

_The list. Here you go!_

_Name Type Colour Eye Colour Element Cutie Mark._

_Yui Hirasawa Earth Pony Brown Brown Laughter Cake Quater note and Gitah!_

_Ritsu Tainaka Earth Pony Light Yellow Brown Loyalty Drums and 4 Quater Notes._

_Mio Akayama Unicorn Light Brown Grey Generosity/Magic Double Quaver and Bass_

_Tsumugi Kotobuki Pegasus Snow White Blue Kindness Quaver Note and Piano Keys_

_Azusa Nakano Unicorn Silver Red Honesty Cat Paw notes and Guitar._

_Mio is the only one that represents dual elements, both Twilight and Rarity in a way...and since Sweetie Belle seems to play as Mio..why not...?_


	2. The Ho Kago CMCs and the Mane 6

Later that day at Carousel Boutique, Sweetie Belle had come back home from School humming Fuwa Fuwa time to herself. But what she did not know Rarity was having some tea with Mio herself. Sweetie Belle opened the door and called to Rarity. "Hey Sis! I'm home!" "Oh no..." gasped Mio and then hid her head, but her horn was just visible, but Sweetie Belle did not notice this yet.

"Hiya Sweetie Belle" chirped Rarity. "How was today at School?" Sweetie Belle got ready for it. "Well, check this out" she chirped. Rarity looked at Sweetie Belle and then she started singing.

"_#KIMI WO MITERU TO ITSUMO HAATO DOKIDOKI! YURERU OMOI WAS MARSHUMARO MITAI NI FUWAFUWA!#" _sang Sweetie Belle loudly to Rarity. Then she was interrupted. "Sweetie Belle?!" exclaimed Mio who then popped her head above the table to see Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle turned her head around to look at Mio. "MIO!" Sweetie Belle shivered and hid her head. Rarity was somewhat baffled. "Erm...what was that?" she stuttered.

"It's Mio" gasped Sweetie Belle "She hit me on the head with her hoof, she did it to Ritsu as well" Mio trotted forward to Sweetie Belle. "I'm sorry for hitting you Sweetie Bell" she said remorsefully "I often go over the boil, mainly because of Ritsu being a jerk" Sweetie Belle looked at Mio. "Oh dear..." sighed Rarity "Are you okay Mio?" Mio replied to Rarity "Well, I saw her with my bass, and I was rather shocked, but Ritsu made me lose my temper...as always...reminding me of the time I tripped and flashed my pantsu to everyone" "AAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Rarity "Don't talk about Pantsu!"

Sweetie Belle picked up Mio's bass guitar. "But is there anything worse than Barnacles?" she asked. "BARNACLES! AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Mio and Rarity together. "BARNICLES! NOOOOOOOOO!" shrieked Rarity. Mio just hid in the corner while covered her eyes. Sweetie Belle looked baffled. "I did not mean for this to happen, but Rarity, you hate Barnacles? Looks like Mio does to" Rarity just screamed at the top of her lungs and covered her ears while Mio hid in the corner.

The two of them later came out of their scared state. Sweetie Bell with Mio's bass in her hand. "ONE TWO THREE FOUR!" she shouted loudly and hit into the first note of Don't Say Lazy on Mio's bass. _"#PLEASE DON'T SAY YOU ARE LAZY!#" _Sang Sweetie Belle loudly _"#DATTE HONTOU WA CRAZY! HAKUCHOU TACHI WA SOU! Mienai toko de Batashi suru ndesu. HONNOU NI JUUJUN CHUUJITSU! HONROU MO JUUJUU SHOUCHI! ZENTO YOUYOU DA SHI...Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau ndesu!#" _

Mio looked at Sweetie Belle playing her Elizabass and she tapped her hoof to it and also sang quietly to it. She seemed somewhat bemused but impressed. Rarity looked impressed at her sister, as Sweetie Belle sung through the verse. Then before Sweetie Belle could kick into the the bridge...Rarity jumped in instead much to Sweetie Belle's confusion.

"_#YABA CHOI YASETA!#" _sang Rarity loudly. _"GURUU DE HOSHUU SHITA! Sore dake de nanka tassei kan! DAIJI NA NO WA JIBUN! KAWAIGARU KOTO! Jibun wo aisanakya, hito mo aisenai!#" _"OH COME ON!" protested Sweetie Belle and stopped playing. But Rarity did not quite stop there. _"#PLEASE DON'T SAY YOU ARE LAZY!#" _she sang louldy in front of Sweetie Belle _"#DATTE HONTOU WA CRAZY!#" _but then she stopped. Mio sighed and had another sip of tea.

"What's wrong sister?" asked Rarity. "You interrupted my singing!" cried Sweetie Belle. "Well I wanted to sing as well" replied Rarity to her sister. "And maybe it could be all of of us...Me, you and Mio!" Sweetie Belle's head sunk to the floor, she wanted to sing on her own and play Mio's Elizbass at the same time. Mio came forward. "Well, what do you say...shall we do it all three of us?" Rarity perked up it. "We shall carry on from where we left off!" said Mio after having one last sip from her tea cup. Sweetie Belle jumped eagerly and did the countdown. "ONE TWO THREE FOUR!" They all began to sing together with Sweetie Belle on Elizibass.

"_#PLEASE DON'T SAY YOU ARE LAZY! DATTE HONTOU WA CRAZY! NOU ARU TAKA SOU. Mienai toko ni Pikku Kakusu ndesu. SOUZOU NI ISSHOU GENMEI, GENJITSU WA ZETTAI ZETSUMI! HATTEN TOCHUU DA SHI! Dakara fui ni Picchi hazureru ndesu#..." _

Oooh...what fun it was.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile however at Fluttershy's Cottage, Scootaloo had caught up with Tsumugi who was having tea with Fluttershy. Scootaloo was singing "Honey Sweet Tea Time" to herself all the way to Fluttershy's cottage. But Ritsu had heckled Scootaloo to tell her that Tsumugi secretly liked Yaoi as well as Yuri. Scootaloo opened the door to Fluttershy's cottage. Fluttershy turned around. "Scootaloo?" she gasped. "Is Tsumugi here?" asked Scootaloo.<p>

Tsumugi turned around. "Yes, It's me..." Angel then tried poking Tsumugi's wings. "Aie!" gasped Tsumugi "They are sensitive you know..." But then Tsumugi forgot about how strong she was even as a pony. She tried to nudge Angel out of the way but sent him flying into the wall instead. Tsumugi gasped. She then realized Angel only wanted to snuggle under her wing. Fluttershy saw it. "Oh Mugi!" she gasped "Is Angel Okay?" "Urmm...I hope so" replied Tsumugi meekly "I forgot that I am quite strong, even as a pony, if not stronger. But I tend to forget my own strength..." Angel clambered over onto the table and then Tsumugi tucked him under her wing.

Scootaloo clambered up. "Gosh Mugi...you are strong" she laughed. Then she looked at Tsumugi's eyebrows. Tsumugi looked at Scootaloo. "What are you looking at?" she asked baffled at Scootaloo.

"Hehehe" laughed Scootaloo "Those eyebrows of yours...those pickled radishes as Applebloom as told me!" Tsumugi laughed, and so did Fluttershy. "Pickled Radishes" she chuckled.

Scootaloo got something out of her bag for Tsumugi. "Hey Tsumugi" she chirped "I figured you might like this" and she chuckled as she handed Tsumugi a book of Stallion Yaoi. Scootaloo chortled as Tsumugi looked at the Yaoi book. "Uhh...uh...uh...Stallion..Yaoi?" she said in bemusement. "Ritsu told me you secretly like Yaoi as well as Yuri, don't deny it!" replied Scootaloo. Tsumugi stared at Scootaloo as if she were off her rocker. "Admit it Tsumugi" said Fluttershy "You're a secret Yaoi fan! You cannot keep it covered for much longer!"

Tsumugi went red in the face as she opened the yaoi book and then looked at pictures of Stallions kissing each other and doing all sorts of risqué acts. Tsumugi began to slabber from her mouth and her wings shot open with a 'pomf'. "She's had a wingboner!" laughed Scootaloo. Indeed, Tsumugi had as she looked through the book. Her wings began to jitter around excitedly as she looked through the book.

"Tsumugi does like Yaoi after all! Look at her!" laughed Scootaloo then she herself had a wingboner. Angel was confused to what was going on as Tsumugi seemed spaced out by the yaoi. "Thanks Ritsu!" laughed Scootaloo "I revealed Tsumugi's weakness!" Scootaloo took a picture of it on her cellphone and sent it to Ritsu. Scootaloo jumped up to see the Yaoi as well with Tsumugi. "I love it!" laughed Tsumugi.

Fluttershy went outside to see to the birds. She heard them singing to "Hummingbird" in Tsumugi's character song album. It sounded so sweet. Fluttershy flew back to see that Tsumugi and Scootaloo had left a mess up on the table after looking at all that Yaoi. Tsumugi looked flushed as her wings began to tuck in again. So did Scootaloo.

"Clean that up!" said Fluttershy. So Tsumugi and Scootaloo cleaned it all up. "Thanks Scootaloo" laughed Tsumugi as Scootaloo climbed onto her back. She then flew up to the birds singing "Hummingbird". Tsumugi instantly recognized it. "Ah...my song!" she chirped. Scootaloo began singing along to it.

"_#Hikari kagayaku kiseki nara#" _Sang Scootaloo on Tsumugi's back. _"#DOKIDOKI no mukou ni! Kakan ni Chousen, hiba na Chiisana sougon na bouken. Hane hirogetara shinkokyuu, soshite shinjiru dake. Watashi no koto wa watashi ni ne, dareyori makasetai...#"_

Tsumugi and Fluttershy laughed. Angel also crawled around in Tsumugi's mane. Tsumugi softly hummed the tune while Scootaloo carried on singing the song. Fluttershy then smiled at Tsumugi, the three Pegasi were like the sweetest bunch of friends ever. Tsumugi then grabbed Scootaloo from off her back and then placed her on the ground as the birds then flew around her. "I am a real Hummingbird" sighed Tsumugi happily as she lay down on the ground and closed her wings.

Fluttershy then lay down on the ground and then began to sing the same song Scootaloo was singing. _"#Mune no, torikago no tobira#" _sang Fluttershy and Scootaloo joined in, _"#Ima Hirakimashou. Kedakaku tobitatte, jiyuu ni utaimashou. Atarashii sora naniiro? Niji was donna fuu ni nanairo? Sekai o tashikameru no, kazai ippai ukete...#" _Tsumugi smiled softly...then she joined in.

"_#Hikari kagayaku kiseki nara#"_ Sang the 3 pegasi. _"#DOKIDOKI no mukou ni! Kakan ni Chousen, hiba na Chiisana sougon na bouken. Hane hirogetara shinkokyuu, soshite shinjiru dake. Watashi no koto wa watashi ni ne, dareyori makasetai...#" _The Birds made a perfect accompaniment. "You will fly one day Scootaloo" said Tsumugi softly to Scootaloo.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile however at Applejack's ranch, Applebloom and Babs Seed were having fun in the barn with Yui's Gitah and Ritsu's drums. "Yo! AppleYui-Chan!" laughed Babs Seed "You're going a bit slow, keep on the rhythm a bit. It will sound better like that" Applebloom looked at Babs Seed. "Alright President Ritt Seed! Now shall we do Utauyo! MIRACLE...ummm I mean GO!GO! Maniac?" she asked rhetorically. Babs Seed paused for a moment then replied "Alright!" she replied eagerly "Hit it Applebloom! LETS BUCK N ROLL!"<p>

Applebloom hit it...playing the first notes of the song while Babs Seed started 'Buckin' N Rollin'. They then blasted into the high speed punk energy when the lyrics kicked in. They both started singing.

"_#YABAI TOMERENAI! TOMERANRAI!#" _Sang Applebloom and Babs Seed with their punk energy. _"#HIRU NI YORU NI ASA NI SING SO LOUD! SUKI NA KOTO SHITERU DAKA DA YO GO GO MANIAC! ANNA MERODI KONNA RIRIKKU! SAGASHITE IKITAIN DA MOTTO MOTTO! MINNA ISSHO NI NE CHANCE CHANCE NEGAI O JUMP JUMP KAKAGETE FUN FUN OMOI O SHOUT SHOUT TSUTAEYOU! MISUTTARA RIHA TTE KOTO NI SHITE, MOKKAI!# HA!"_

Applejack could hear the noise from out the barn. Yui with Pinkie Pie and Ritsu with Rainbow Dash were also present enjoying some of Applejack's apple pie. Ritsu enjoyed it. Azusa smiled, as she had helped Azusa to harvest the apples for the pie. "I think we should save some for Mio and Tsumugi" said Azusa to Applejack. "Sure thin' y'all" replied Applejack. "Oh...Mah lil' sis' is Buckin' 'n' Rollin' by the sounds ov' it!"

"Those fillies" sighed Azusa. "What sort of trouble have they been causing to all of use except for me?" "There's not enough of them for you Azu-nyan!" replied Yui "Maybe they don't like you as much, but however I do!" Then Yui duly hugged Azusa. "Arrff" grunted Azusa. "That looks sooooo Mooooeeeee!" laughed Applejack and Rainbow Jack in unison. Ritsu stumbled. "Eh? Moe?" she spluttered. "Nay..it's true" replied Applejack "Y'all look moe like that!" Big Mac and Braeburn laughed at it all in the background. Braeburn even had the wit to take a photo of Yui hugging Azusa and Ritsu looking baffled.

"Hehehe, that's awesome y'all" laughed Braeburn to Big Mac. "Aye" replied Big Mac and looked at the photo that Breaburn took. He looked at Braeburn. "That is just so cute!" he laughed to Braeburn. Braeburn laughed as well. He found it cute but funny.

"Excuse me Mister Big MacDonald's!" heckled Ritsu impertinently to Big Mac. "What are you trying to laugh at us for?" Big Mac was stunned. Braeburn stood up for Big Mac. "Don't call him Big MacDonald's y'all madam!" he said firmly to Ritsu. "Then what is that flipping photo here?" spluttered Ritsu. "Madam, y'a pain in the tush!" said Big Mac to Ritsu. Azusa intervened.

"Ricchan, don't try bother bickering with them stallions" she said to Ritsu and dragged her away before Ritsu could focus on the photograph that Braeburn had taken. "Oi...Azu-nyan!" gasped Ritsu as she was dragged back to the table.

"They can be a pain in tha' tush at times" said Applejack "Even tho' there hard workin' n'all, they do joke at times..." Ritsu looked blankly at Applejack. Rainbow Dash patted Ritsu on the back.

Then Mio arrived with Sweetie Belle on her back. "Howdy Mio" chirped Applejack. Mio stopped for a moment. "Oh...Yui-Chan...Ricchan and Azu-chan?" she said quietly. She moved towards the table and Sweetie Belle jumped off her back with Mio's Elizibass with her to join in the "Ho Kago CMCs" as they called it.

"Hey Sweetie Mio-Chan!" chirped Applebloom and Babs Seed. "Hi there AppleYui-chan, and Ritt Seed-Chan!" "So..." said Babs Seed to Sweetie Belle while she was plugging in Mio's bass. "Care to do Fuwa Fuwa time again?" Sweetie Belle's eyes gleamed. "OH YES!" she replied Excitedly to Babs Seed. Applebloom was on the ready. "Every time I look at you my heart goes Thump Thump!" she chortled. Sweetie Belle giggled and so did Babs Seed. Applebloom was already tapping her hoof to the rhythm of Fuwa Fuwa time.

Sweetie Belle was ready. "ONE TWO THREE FOUR!" called Babs Seed at the drums and then Applebloom hit the first notes of the song and then Sweetie Belle started on the bass. Mio and the others heard it from outside. Then came Sweetie Belle's vocals.

"_#Kimi wo miteru to itsumo Haato DOKIDOKI!#" _sang Sweetie Belle loudly _"#Yureru omoi wa Mashumaro mitai na fuwafuwa. Itsumo Ganbaru (Applebloom Repeats) Kimi no Yokogao (Appleboom Repeats) Zutto Mitete mo kizukanai yo ne. Yume ne naka nara (Applebloom Repeats) Futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na! Aaa Kami-Sama onegai. Futari dake no Dream Time kudasai! O-ki ni iri no usa-chan daite konya mo Oyasumi#!"_

"Oh here goes Sweetie Belle" laughed Mio and told the others about earlier when Sweetie Belle sang Fuwa Fuwa Time again. Ritsu, Yui and Azusa laughed and danced around to the music. Then they heard the sound of Scootaloo singing to "Hummingbird"

Tsumugi arrived with her keyboard and Scootaloo on her back. "Howdy!" chirped Applejack "Everypony is here!" Tsumugi landed next to her friends. "Yes..." she said happily. Ritsu looked at Tsumugi. Scootaloo hopped off Tsumugi's back and rushed into the barn as they where in the middle of the song. But before that...she turned to the others and said "Did I tell you that Tsumugi likes Yaoi?" Azusa, Mio, Yui and Applejack stared at Scootaloo. Scootaloo got out the Yaoi book. "I bought this for Tsumugi, and Oh she fell for it alright!" she placed in front of Tsumugi's nose and pulled the first page. Tsumugi's wings shot open with a loud 'pomf' sound. "See!" laughed Scootaloo "That proves it! Wingboner!" Everyone laughed at Tsumugi who was red in the face and she was slobbering. "I told you that you secretly liked Yaoi Mugi-Chan!" laughed Ritsu as Tsumugi's wings jittered around. "You're...right...there" gasped Tsumugi.

Sweetie Belle stopped when she saw Scootaloo. "Hey, we have ScootaMugi-Chan!" she chirped. Scootaloo carried Tsumugi's keyboard in without too much bother. "Holy Cow!" gasped Applebloom "ScootaMugi sure is Strong!" Then Scootaloo turned to the others. "So, AppleYui-Chan? Ritt Seed-Chan? Sweetie Mio-Chan?" she asked rhetorically. "Shall we do Fuwa Fuwa Time again when I set this up?" "Oh yes!" replied Sweetie Belle "We are after all The Ho Kago CMCs!"

Scootaloo plugged in Tsumugi's keyboard and got it to the right sound configuration. "I'm ready!" chirped Scootaloo to the others. "And is Rarity working on our costumes?" "Yeah!" replied Sweetie Belle "She will have them done tomorrow!" "What are we waiting for?" asked Babs Seed. "One TWO THREE FOUR!" With that, Applebloom struck the first notes on Gitah...joined by Sweetie Belle on bass and now Scootaloo on the Keyboard. Tsumugi flew up to the barn and smiled as Sweetie Belle started the singing. _"#Kimi wo miteru to itsumo Haato DOKIDOKI!#" _sang Sweetie Belle. _"#Yureru omoi wa Mashumaro mitai na fuwafuwa...#" _

They would have fun until nightfall.

_Authors Notes:_

_The Romaji lyrics of the K-ON! Songs came off the K-ON! Wiki. _

_Ho Kago CMCs_

_AppleYui-Chan = Applebloom + Yui_

_Ritt Seed-Chan = Babs Seed + Ritsu_

_Sweetie Mio-Chan = Sweetie Belle + Mio_

_ScootaMugi-Chan = Scootaloo + Mugi_


	3. Nodoka and the Wakaba girls

The next day however in the woods near to Ponyville, there was some new ponies that had found themselves in Equestria. This time it was Nodoka, Ui, Jun and Sumire. Nodoka was baffled when she saw herself in the mirror to see the creature she had turned into. "OH GOSH!" she gasped. She was a dark brown Pegasus pony with her glasses. "Good lord I am a horse" she said to herself. Then she saw Ui, Jun and Saito still asleep all in their equine forms. "Wake up guys!" cried Nodoka "Look what you've become!" and she tapped her hoof on their heads.

Ui opened her eyes. "I feel funny" she groaned "I don't feel like I am a human, I don't even know here onee-chan is!" She then had a look at herself in the mirror. "I AM A PONY?!" she yelped. Ui was a ochre coloured Earth Pony. Ui felt her heart race as she saw herself as a pony. Nodoka looked helplessly at Ui and the others starting to drool and then her wings shot open. "WHAT THE?!" gasped Ui who dodged Nodoka's wings.

Jun Suzuki was the next one to see herself as a pony. "What is this silly horn on my head?!" she gasped as she looked at the horn up on her head. Jun of course was a beige unicorn. She was unsure of what use her horn would be to her. She stumbled around looking at Nodoka who was spaced out and had a wingboner. "This is a weird world" she sighed to Nodoka who by now managed to shut her wings in and get back to normal. Ui went up to Nodoka. "What did your wings just do?" she said to Nodoka. "They just shot open just like that" replied Nodoka "Why...I don't know"

"But what does this horn on my head do?" grumbled Jun who was still baffled by the presence of a horn on her head. Ui turned to Jun. "Onee Chan says you can use it to pick up items with it from a distance and not have to use your hooves" Jun saw a rock and then she tried it out. "Whoa..." said Jun as her unicorn magic picked up the rock and a beige glow surrounded it. Jun then put it back down.

Sumire then saw herself. She was a cream coloured Pegasus much similar to Tsumugi. "What do these fancy wings do?" wondered Sumire to herself. Much to Sumire's surprise, her wings shot out just like Nodoka's did. She was baffled. "Is that what they do?!" she gasped. "Well they are supposed to make you fly Sumire-Chan!" replied Ui. Nodoka looked at Ui. "Really?" Then they heard a voice. It was Nao Okuda.

"Hello?" called Nao to the other Wakaba girls. "What is going on...OH GOOD LORD, YOU'RE ALL PONIES!" Nao could not belive her eyes...but then she was in for a bigger shock when she saw herself in the mirror. She was a dark grey Earth Pony, who did not have a horn like Jun, or wings like Nodoka and Sumire. She was stunned. "This...is...so...unreal" she gasped. Ui and Sumire looked at Nao. "Nao-Chan?" asked Sumire "You okay?"

"I wish I had wings like you Sumire-Chan" replied Nao "...or a horn like you Jun-Chan" Nao lay down on the grass and sighed.

Sumire looked around "Where is Tsumugi?" she pondered. "Or Onee-Chan?" replied Ui. "I don't know" replied Nodoka. "But Ui and Sumire, you know...erm...well Ui, your sister, and Sumire, your Sama...they're both bronies...so I hope you have learned a bit from them to try and locate where we are" Sumire got her wings out and fluttered above the others. "Mugi tells me the main town is Ponyville" she said to them. Ui looked on the sign. "Ponyville is on that sign and it leads over there" "I just hope we can find our instruments" said Jun. "And my laptop" added Nao. "Well, lead us on Ui and Sumire" replied Nodoka. Ui trotted off and Sumire flew off and Nadoka and the others followed them towards Ponyville.

"I do hope we find Azu-Chan around here" said Nao to herself as she trotted along on the path to Ponyville.

* * *

><p>Later at the CMCs' School, Applebloom, Babs Seed, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle went into the room that the previous day, they found the Ho Kago Tea Time Girl's instruments. But then this time, they found the Wakaba Girl's instruments, sans Azusa's guitar that was in Applejack's barn. There was Ui's Guitar, Jun's bass, Sumire's drums and of course Nao's laptop.<p>

The CMCs went into the room. "Well, these seem to be the instruments of the Wakaba Girls. Without Azusa's guitar" said Scootaloo who Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed knew who the Wakaba Girls were. Applebloom didn't. "Who are the Wakaba girls?" she asked all puzzled. Sweetie Belle Explained. "To simplify it out" said Scootaloo "You are Ui Hirasawa, pick up that blue Strat and there you go!" Applebloom picked up Ui's guitar and put it around her.

Sweetie Belle picked up Jun's bass. Scootaloo went behind Sumire's drums. Babs Seed went on Nao's laptop. "I do sorta get what you mean now" said Applebloom. "Well basically" explained Sweetie Belle. "You're Ui Hirasawa, I'm Jun Suzuki, Scootaloo is Sumire Saito and Babs Seed is Nao Okuda" Applebloom got it in full now. But none of them knew any of the Wakaba Girls' songs, well, none of them have been released as of 19/11/2014.

"Well...then what do we do?" asked Sweetie Belle who was ready to sing. "I would say I'd sing one of Jun Suzuki's character songs and then Applebloom do one of Ui's" But then Babs Seed came up with an idea. "We can do the Cutie Mark Crusaders song!" she chirped as she was doing that using Nao's music programs "But you gotta wait until I am done doing it one here" "Well" replied Sweetie Belle. "Me, Scootaloo and Applebloom can bash around until we can figure out how to do it on the instruments" So with that...Applebloom started on Ui's guitar noddling around to find the perfect version of the melody. Scotaloo experimented with Drum riffs until she found the perfect one. Sweetie Belle figured out the bass line with quite some ease.

Soon they had come up with the perfect way to do it. And at that point, Babs Seed had finished off the electronic programming of the song. She played it through once and the others were satisfied. "Well then, who sings?" asked Applebloom rhetorically. "All Three of us at the same time AppleUi-Chan!" laughed Scootaloo. "But do you wanna join in Nao Seed-Chan?" "Erm...Yeah I might" replied Babs Seed "What about you ScootaSumire-Chan?" "Sure!" replied Scootaloo "And Sweetie Jun-Chan?" "Aw yes!" replied Sweetie Belle. "Well lets get ready to..." "BUCK 'N' ROLL!" heckled Babs Seed. "Oh COME ON!" cried Sweetie Belle.

"Well, lets go...ScootaSumire, at your pleasure" said Applebloom. "ONE...TWO...THREE...FOUR" called out Scootaloo and in full Sumire Saito style, she started the drumming just as Babs Seed hit the programming part of the song. Then Applebloom Joined in on Ui's guitar and Sweetie Belle on Jun's bass.

Then all four of them started the singing. _"#When you're a younger pony, And your flank is very bare_ #" Sang Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Applebloom and Babs Seed. _"#Feels like the sun will never come , when your cutie mark's not there. So the three of us will fight the fight, there's nothing that we fear. We'll have to figure out what to do next, TILL OUR CUTIE MARKS ARE HERE! We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders. On a Quest to find out who we are. And we'll never stop the journey, NOT UNTIL WE HAVE OUR CUTIE MARKS!#" _

* * *

><p>Sumire fluttered outside the window with Nodoka. The two Pegasi exchanged some rather surprised and stunned glances. "That is the Cutie Mark Crusaders" said Sumire to Nodoka. "And that must be where our instruments and Nao's laptop is, they're playing their theme song on them" "Well, report back" replied a stunned Nadoka and they all flew back to the others. "Well" said Sumire to Ui, Jun and Nao. "We have found our instruments and your laptop Nao. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are performing their theme song on them"<p>

Jun staggered at what she heard "They're what?" she gasped. "Uh well..." giggled Ui "They're only fillies, and they want their cutie marks." Though they all did have a look at their cutie marks before they flew off into the forest.

Nodoka's was a paper list and a pen, Ui's was a Cake in the shape of a quaver note, Jun's was a triple quaver note with her bass guitar, Sumire's was a a quarter note with her drum set behind it and Nao's was her laptop with little notes coming out from it. They all thought their cutie marks were rather fitting. Now it was time to see to what the heck the CMCs were doing.

Ui and Saito opened the door to the room where they were. Sweetie Belle stopped playing. "Oh...Somepony is here!" she said as Ui opened the door. They all stopped playing. "Please don't hit me whoever you are" whimpered Sweetie Belle as Ui and Sumire entered the room. Ui stared at Applebloom looking baffled. "Wow...that...is amazing" remarked Ui to herself. Applebloom looked at Ui. "Hi...Ui-chan" she said sheepishly. Ui went towards Applebloom. "Do you know where Ui is by any chance?" she asked still rather bemused. "She's with Pinkie Pie at Sugarcube Corner" replied Applebloom putting off Ui's guitar. Ui picked up Applebloom.

"Is that a way to get your cutie marks girls?" puzzled Nodoka to the CMCs... "I know you're on a mission to do it but...whoa..." Nodoka was baffled in her head. However Sumire lay down in front of Scootaloo. "Did I tell you that Tsumugi fell for my Yaoi trick yesterday?" she asked her. "Really?" replied Sumire and then all of a sudden her wings shot open with a loud 'Pomf'. "Whoa...you've had a wingboner?" laughed Scootaloo "Well, Mugi was exactly the same when she saw the Yaoi I gave her!" "Well, I like Yaoi as well" replied Sumire "But I did buy Tsumugi some Yaoi quite a few times along with the Yuri I normally get and Tsumugi was just blown away by it" Scootaloo laughed and then climbed onto Sumire.

Nao had a look at the arrangement for The Cutie Mark Crusaders Theme that Babs Seeds had done. "Well, that is pretty good for a filly like you" said Nao who was impressed "But be careful with this laptop however, it does cost money!" "Okay!" replied Babs Seed. "You are quite cool thought" "Oh thanks!" replied Nao and then grabbed Babs Seed to put on her head. "I am wearing you like a hat!" laughed Nao. The she noticed Sumire's wingboner. "What's all this about?" she asked Scootaloo. "Oh...Sumire-Chan likes Yaoi as well as Yuri, I was telling her of what I did to Tsumugi yesterday" Nao smiled. Babs Seed chortled at Sumire's wingboner.

Jun also picked up Sweetie Belle "I know you were having fun as a band, but be careful with my bass though" she said to her. "I think you all need a bit of fresh air for the last few minutes of playime" "Oh come on" sighed Sweetie Belle to Jun. "Well, you can come back to this later...but be careful" said Jun. "We need to find the Ho Kago Tea Time Girls" They then went off to find the Ho Kago Tea Time Girls.

Then Sweetie Belle said to herself "We make a good Ho Kago CMCs and the Wakaba CMCs!" Scootaloo and the others laughed.

_Authors Notes:_

_The list of their types, bla bla bla..._

_Name Type Colour Eye Colour Cutie Mark_

_Nodoka Manabe Pegasus Dark Brown Brown Notepad List with Pen_

_Ui Hirasawa Earth Pony Ochre Brown Cake in the shape of a Quaver note _

_Jun Suzuki Unicorn Beige Dark Brown Triple Quaver note with her bass guitar_

_Sumire Saito Pegasus Cream White Blue Quater Note and her drum kit_

_Nao Okuda Earth Pony Dark Grey Purple Her laptop with notes coming out._

_The Wakaba CMCs_

_AppleUi-Chan = Applebloom + Ui_

_Sweetie Jun-Chan = Sweetie Belle + Jun_

_ScootaSumire-Chan = Scootaloo + Sumire_

_Nao Seed-Chan = Babs Seed + Nao_


	4. Into Ponyville

Nodoka and the Wakaba Girls wasted no time in trying to find the Ho Kago Tea Time girls, but they also wanted time to meet the Cutie Mark Crusaders again. They searched around Ponyville. Mio was helping Twilight Sparkle sort some books in her library, she had wanted something to do to get away from Ritsu, who along with Rainbow Dash were being arsepains to her. "Thank god" sighed Mio as she used her unicorn magic to get out one of the books for Twilight's sorting. "If only Ritsu was not a jerk...then it would not be such a problem, I fear either her or Rainbow Dash could come in right now, or even make fun of Rarity" Twilight seemed to share some of Mio's concerns but then she heard a voice. "Who would that be?" she wondered.

Mio dropped the book. "That sounds like Nodoka, she's a classmate of mine from Class 3.2." she said "The good thing about it, was that I was away from Ritsu, but I did want to be with other friends as well so I felt quite lonely at first" Then she trotted out to see where Nodoka was.

"Nodoka-Chan" she called to her. Nodoka turned around "That sounds like Mio" she said to herself as she swung around. Sure enough, there was the brown unicorn that was Mio Akayama. "Oh...Mio Chan!" said Nodoka when she saw her. "Are you looking for somepony?" asked Mio. "Well" replied Nodoka as she came into Twilight's Library. "The rest of the Ho Kago Tea Time girls, my, you're a unicorn Mio-Chan?"

"Uhhhh...yeah" replied Mio "Well, Jun-Chan was complaining "What is this silly horn on my head" when she saw herself as a pony at first?" laughed Nodoka. "So she is a unicorn as well?" asked Twilight "Yep" replied Nodoka. "But then, the CMCs have been having so called Fun, on the Wakaba girl's instruments" Mio's eyes diluted. "They've been on ours as well!" she said "Sweetie Belle was on my Elizbass singing Fuwa Fuwa Time!" But then she was heckled by Rarity screaming. Then she heard Ritsu's voice. "Oh crap" she grumbled "Ritsu's at it again"

"It's called the Ugly Barnacle" said Ritsu telling Rarity a familiar story from SpongeBob Squarepants. "Once there was an ugly barnacle, he was so ugly, that everyone died! THE END!" and then she laughed with Rainbow Dash. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR!" shrieked Rarity covering her ears with her hoofs and shutting her eyes tight. "BARNACLES! PANTSU! MUD! GETTING DIRTY! HAHAHAHHAHA!" sneered Rainbow Dash and laughed with Ritsu. Mio galloped outside and whacked Ritsu hard on the head.

"CUT IT OUT YOU SPECKY FOUR EYED MORON!" she roared at Ritsu who almost fainted to the ground because of the impact to her head. "Did I tell you the story of the Ugly Barnacle from SpongeBob Squarepants?" she slurred. "I did not hear that Ricchan!" barked Mio. Ritsu fell on her side all dizzy. "Rarity is so moe like you are" she chortled. "Stow it!" replied Mio sharply. But Ritsu imagined Rarity yelling "MOE MOE KYUN!" in front of Spike the Dragon while dressed in a maid's costume that she made herself.

Rarity was hiding behind Mio, much to a similar fashion to Mio when she was scared. "Don't listen to Ritsu, don't listen to Ritsu" she rattled as she shivered behind Mio. Then Mio turned around. "Rarity?" she asked "You alright?" Twilight then intervened. "Rainbow, can you please take Ritsu away please" she said firmly to Rainbow Dash. "Roger that" grunted Rainbow Dash before picking up Ritsu and flying off.

Rarity was still acting like Mio when she was scared. It is only when Mio tapped her with her hoof that Rarity got out of this state. "Whoa...you both act the same when you're frightened out of your skins" said Twilight Sparkle quietly. "Ritsu is just a jerk at times" soothed Mio to Rarity "Just ignore her, you'll try that...promise me?" "Alright" sighed Rarity "I will try my best..."

But then again, Rarity was scared of pretty much what Mio was...i.e Barnacles, Pantsu, etc.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile however at Sugar Cube corner, Pinkie Pie who was helping Yui to bake some of her cakes had heard all the commotion with Rarity from the outside. "That was insane" she said to herself. Then she saw Rainbow Dash carrying Ritsu. "RITSU!" yelled Pinkie Pie "PINKIE PROMISE THAT YOU WON'T TEASE RARITY AGAIN!" But Ritsu was too far away to hear, and she was still trying to regain consciousness.<p>

Pinkie Pie then turned back to Yui. "Sorry Yui-Chan" she said to Yui. "Rarity was freaked out by Ritsu over there" "Ricchan is known for that" replied Yui. "She even frightened Mio when I cut myself while playing Gitah" "Oh well" said Pinkie Pie "Back to making the cakes!"

A little bit later, Yui noticed her sister, Ui standing outside Sugar Cube Corner. "Onee-Chan!" called Yui and went to the door. "What?" gasped Pinkie Pie as Yui raced to the door to let Ui in. "Onee Chan?" gasped Ui. "You're a pony as well?" The Ochre coloured Earth Pony walked in. "Hi Pinkie Pie" she chirped as she clopped in. Ui also noticed Gitah propped up against the wall.

"So Gitah is here as well, just like my guitar?" pondered Ui. "Interesting, this all seems magical" "It is magical onee-chan!" replied Yui to her sister. "Pinkie Pie is helping me bake cakes for the customers! Do you want to help me?!" Ui looked at Pinkie Pie who smiled at her. "Come on!" she giggled "It's a fun way to do it Ui-Chan! You're sister has already helped me bake 6 cakes!"

Ui thought about it. "Oh yes!" she replied "I'll sure be of some help to you, and Onee Chan!" Pinkie Pie was delighted.

Ui began to tell Yui of what she had seen, and the encounter of the Wakaba CMCs...as they called them. "Well, Applebloom was playing my guitar, for one thing!" Yui then remembered that Applebloom had also put herself in Yui's shoes as well. "Applebloom has been on Gitah as well!" replied Yui to a pretty stunned Ui. "She has had some fun on it, and there is more to come!" "Oh don't worry about it you two!" laughed Pinkie Pie "It has to be FUN! FUN! FUN! FUN!" and then Pinkie Pie went up to the two of them. "Enjoy the fun of being in Equestria!" and then she began to sing cheerfully to them.

* * *

><p>Sumire and Nao were looking around the Market to try and Tsumugi. Then Sumire spotted the Market stall that sold the Yaoi that Scootaloo had got for Tsumugi. Sumire cast her eyes on the Yaoi. The Stallion that was on the stall had wandered over to the toilet, so there was no pony on the stall for the moment. Sumire explained the trick to Nao. Nao laughed. "Oooh...your Sama is a funny person!" "I know!" replied Sumire cheerfully.<p>

Sumire began to see what Yaoi was available, she picked up one book as the Stallion went back to the stall. "Oh my..." gasped Sumire and her wings shot open with a loud 'pomf'. "Oh..." laughed the Stallion "No wonder so much Pegasi come here...they all must like the thrill of Wingboners!" The staillion of course was an Earth Pony. Without Wings.

Sumire's wings began to jitter, but then Scootaloo arrived on her Scooter. "Oh hey It's Sumire-Chan!" chirped Scootaloo as she approached Sumire. Sumire put the yaoi book back and turned to face Scootaloo. "Hey...Scootaloo" she gasped "Is this where you get your yaoi from?" "Oh yes!" replied Scootaloo. "You were reading some, right?"

"Yeah" replied Sumire "But really, we were looking for Tsumugi" Nao looked at Scootaloo. "Aren't you a bit young to buy Yaoi?" she asked puzzled to Scootaloo. "I'm old enough!" insisted Scootaloo. "I enjoy the thrill of wingboners as well, and it is fun to see Stallions kissing! Come on, follow me!" Scootaloo led Sumire and Nao off somewhere.

At that place, Scootaloo gave the Yaoi to Sumire, who instant perked at it. Nao jumped as Sumire's wings shot open like a bullet. "So that's a wingboner?" said Nao "No wonder I thought of it like a [retracted]" Sumire looked through the yaoi book. "Hehehe!" laughed Sumire "That is awesome, no wonder Tsumugi fell for that!" Scootaloo smiled and then joined in with Sumire reading the Yaoi. Her wings also shot open with a 'Pomf!' Nao stood on the side as Scootaloo and Sumire read through the yaoi.

Then Sumire looked up at the sky, and there hovering above her was a snowy white Pegasus pony, and of course it was Tsumugi. She could make out Scootaloo from below but not exactly Sumire. Tsumugi had just been with Fluttershy and the animals, which she loved with all her heart. Tsumugi swooped down to Scootaloo but then she saw Sumire as well.

"Oooh, Sumire Chan!" she chirped as she swooped down. "What are you doing here?" "Well...if it's not you Mugi-Chan!" replied Sumire. Tsumugi then saw Scootaloo with the Yaoi book. "Hehehehe, I wondered why you and Sumire-Chan have had wingboners!" she laughed but then Tsumugi herself glanced her eyes on the book and she herself had a wingboner. Scootaloo and Sumire laughed. "You're hooked on the Yaoi, aren't you?!" laughed Scootaloo to Tsumugi. "Heh" replied Tsumugi "It seems to be arousing me, of course...but Sumire-chan once bought me Yaoi by mistake, and oh my gosh that were awesome!"

Scootaloo laughed and so did Sumire. "That said Mugi-Chan" said Scootaloo "You seem to bisexual! Not so much closet-Bisexual anymore! I'm pretty much bisexual myself!" Tsumugi looked at Scootaloo. She was too good to be true. "Well, if you are liking this yaoi as much as you like yuri, then you are" replied Scootaloo. "Yes..." replied Tsumugi tenderly "But I kept my bisexuality very close to myself indeed, I did not even tell Sumire...or even my friends..." Tears began to well in her eyes. "Maybe me and all my friends are all bisexual to some extent" she said quietly.

Scootaloo began to feel somewhat ashamed of herself...she began to turn for her Scooter. "Stay...Scootaloo stay" sniffled Tsumugi. "Don't feel bad about it" Scootaloo turned around. "Don't feel ashamed about it" She then picked up Scootaloo. The filly gasped as Tsumugi picked her up still with tears in her eyes. "It's okay" said Tsumugi to Scootaloo who had tears welling in her eyes as well. By now Nao had trotted off with Sumire.

"But...Yaoi...turns me on...more" stammered Scootaloo who by now was red in the face. "There there..." said Tsumugi as she petted Scootaloo on the head. "I just tell everyone I am yuri because I am afraid to reveal that I am attracted to both sexes..." said Tsumugi gently. "Yui is, so is Mio and Azusa to some stage...but Ritsu is a down to earth lesbian though...from what I know"

Scootaloo gazed at Tsumugi. "So...we are both the same...we like both sexes...we like Yaoi and Yuri...and I am openly bisexual, but you're closet...we make a good pair then!" Tsumugi then smiled at Scootaloo. "Yeah...we are" and a tear welled in her eye. The filly helped Tsumugi feel more confident about her secret bisexuality. "I wanna date a boy..." sighed Tsumugi quietly.

"Well you some how wanna seduce the author of this fanfic!" laughed Scootaloo. "umm...err...yep...I do..." replied Tsumugi. The two Pegasi exchanged smiles before Scootaloo jumped back on her Scooter. "Did I tell you the stallion that sold me the Yaoi at the market it actually gay?" she said to Tsumugi. "Really?" replied Tsumugi, then her wings began to jitter as she hallucinated him kissing another stallion. "Yeah" replied Scootaloo "He told me that when I asked him why a lot of Yaoi. Well I gotta go back for afternoon lessons, see ya tonight!" and with that, Scootaloo sped off into the distance. "See you later" said Tsumugi softly.

As Scootaloo rode on back to School, she sang to the song "Hummingbird" on Tsumugi's character song album. _"#Hikari kagayaku kiseki nara#" _Sang Scootaloo in her imitation of Tsumugi's voice. _"#DOKIDOKI no mukou ni! Kakan ni Chousen, hiba na Chiisana sougon na bouken. Hane hirogetara shinkokyuu, soshite shinjiru dake. Watashi no koto wa watashi ni ne, dareyori makasetai...#" _"Good luck Mugi-Chan" said Scootaloo to herself.

Tsumugi spread her wings out and then began to fly...but then she saw the stallion with the yaoi kissing another stallion. "Oooooooh!" gasped Tsumugi and then with her hooves made a binocular shape with them. "I see you...I see you kissing" said Tsumugi quietly looking through her 'goggles' to the kissing stallions. Then they saw Tsumugi and ran off. Tsumugi flew away, back to Fluttershy's cottage.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Applejack's ranch, all the Wakaba girls had met up with Azusa who was helping Applejack with more of the apple harvest. "Howdy Y'all" chirped Applejack to the Wakaba girls. Azusa trotted over to Ui, Jun, Sumire and Nao. "Wow..." remarked Azusa "As Ponies, you somewhat look good"<p>

"Hey thanks Azu-nyan!" laughed Jun "You look fabulous don't you! I am starting to like this horn on my head!"

"Thanks!" chirped Ui "Me and Onee-Chan have made a cake for you at Sugar Cube corner!" Azusa seemed intrigued "What cake?" she pondered.

"Eh well" said Nao "It should be over there" Applejack trotted over. "What's this cake y'all talkin' 'bout?" she asked curiously. "Oh well, it's for Azusa-Chan, made by Ui and Yui at Pinkie Pie's place" laughed Sumire. "Oh I see y'all" replied Applejack.

Jun trotted over to where the cake was, and used her unicorn magic to pick it up and present it to Azusa. It was a cake in the shape of a cat's paw. "What?...cripes..." sighed Azusa "No more cat suff...sheesh!" The others and Applejack laughed, and they all tucked in to the cake, even Azusa!

_Authors Notes:_

_Well, I love Tsumugi...I really do. I think all the K-ON! Girls are bisexual to some extent. My friend also suggested the story idea that Tsumugi seduces me and we both start dating. After all, he did ship me with Tsumugi in an RP Chat and we've been in love ever since._

_Poor Rarity...why she gets ridiculed like that, IDK._

_The Ugly Barnacle story that Ritsu told Rarity is the exact same one from Spongebob Squarepants, I bet she told Mio that one!_


	5. Enter Sawako

The next day at Carousel Boutique, Rarity had finished off the costumes for Sweetie Belle and the other CMCs. These were the costumes for "Don't Say Lazy" Sweetie Belle looked at herself in the mirror with the hat on her head, the brown cane in her left hoof, and the turquoise and black stripy tights and other stuff. She looked Fantastic. "Aw yeah!" Chirped Sweetie Belle "Now I really do look like Mio Akayama" But then she thought of Babs Seed calling her Moe again.

"Ritsu's at it..." sighed Rarity to her sister "She as called me Moe as well" Then in Rarity's mind, she saw herself in a maid's dress that most likely, she made herself screaming "MOE MOE KYUN!" as Ritsu has imagined the previous day. Rarity was frozen. Her jaw began to tremble and so did the rest of her body.

Sweetie Belle stared at Rarity. "What is wrong sister?" she puzzled. Then Rarity lurched back with her hooves making a heart shape. "MOE MOE KYUN!" she shrieked and then banged into her cupboard, jerking it and a one jar with her buttons in fell over and spilt buttons all over Rarity. The Jar itself landed on Rarity's horn, and it did not break. Sweetie Belle said nothing. She just packed the dress in her bag along with the other dresses, and headed off for school.

Rarity lay dazed with her back on the cupboard and the jar on her horn. Buttons were all over the place. "Stupid Ritsu" grumbled Rarity "I've got a headache..." and she closed her eyes and slouched back. That had made her feel totally dizzy. "Pantsu...pantsu...pantsu...pantsu" she rattled under her breath.

Then Mio arrived in at Carousel Boutique. "What's happened here?" she gasped as she saw Rarity slouched against her cupboard, buttons everywhere, the jar on her horn and then Mio could hear her rattling "Pantsu...Pantsu...Pantsu..." "Oh no..." sighed Mio and then she trotted in. "I need to get her some water I suppose. Is this another of Ritsu's tricks?" Rarity could not see that Mio had come in.

Mio looked around the kitchen for a glass. "Aha" she said in satisfaction when she found one. She used her magic to get the glass from out the cupboard and then to turn on the tap, fill it up and turn the tap off again, all while still holding the glass with her magic. "Amazing" remarked Mio to herself "Being a unicorn does have it's wonders" Mio then trotted over to Rartiy.

"Hey...it's me Mio-Chan" said Mio to Rarity "It's okay, I have some water for you" Rarity's eyes slowly opened. She took the glass of water and drank it up. She felt better after that. "Oh thanks Mio" she said gratefully. Then she noticed the buttons and the jar that was now next to her, Mio had moved it off Rarity's horn with her magic. "Oh gosh!" gasped Rarity "What has happened here?"

Rarity told Mio about what had happened. "Oh...forget about Ritsu" replied Mio "She's not even worth it" But Ritsu was not directly involved in this one. Mio tried to pick up the buttons, but her unicorn magic would not work on them as they were rather small. "Darn" grumbled Mio. "Rarity, we gotta clean this up" Mio picked up the jar and held it in front of Rarity this time. "Well, I can pick up these buttons" replied Rarity, who's unicorn Magic did work on the buttons. The two unicorns had cleared the place up in no time, and the jar was placed back on the top of the cupboard.

Rarity needed a cup of tea after that, and sat down with Mio at the table. "Again" she sighed. "Is Ritsu always like this?" "I'm afraid so" replied Mio "Her tricks are just worthless, that four eyed moron, she is so vain and arrogant as well" "I see" replied Rarity who for a moment felt she would faint again. "Oh...no..."

But then outside of Carousel Boutique, was Ritsu, with Sawako Sensei! Sawako was a brown alicorn! Oh no. Here comes trouble.

"Hehehehehehehe!" sniggered Ritsu "I guess you think it's funny now Sensei!" "Yes!" replied Sawako to Ritsu "I will teach that so called, fashion expert a lesson!" Ritsu gave a quiet chuckle.

Back inside, Mio said "Well...I personally find them hideous" She was talking about the costumes that she wears on stage. "But they are done by no one other than Sawako Sensei!" Rarity jumped when she heard Sawako's name. "SAWAKO?!" she gasped "Oh nononononononononono! She is too Scary!" Rarity was going to run and hide for a few seconds but then she took another sip of her tea. But then it came as Sawako burst through the door. "SENSEI?!" exclaimed Mio and jumped under the table.

"YOU CALL YOURSELF A FASHION EXPERT?!" sneered Sawako to Rarity who began to hide in the corner. "Do you now...EH?!" "Go away!" shrieked Rarity hiding the corner just as Ritsu galloped in. "HEY!" she called "WHO IS MOE MOE MOE NOW?!" Rarity opened her eye and saw Ritsu. "RITSU?!" she gasped. "Oh great..." sighed Mio. "It's Ricchan again!" Then she called out from under the table. "HEY! FOUR EYED MORON! GET OUT!"

Ritsu turned to where the voice was coming from. "Mio-Chan?" she spluttered, but then Ritsu saw Derpy delivering some letters for Rarity. "Oh good!" smirked Ritsu as she saw Derpy "I'll go and chase Derpy, leave this to Sensei!" Ritsu then galloped out. "HEY CROSSEYED!" sneered Ritsu to Derpy. "RUN! I'LL HAVE ONE OF YOUR MUFFINS!" "Oh no!" gasped Derpy "Not my muffins!" and then she flew off. Ritsu galloped after her.

Ritsu chased Derpy until Derpy flew into a tree in front of Yui. "OOOOFF!" groaned Derpy as she fell down onto the ground in front of Yui who looked at Derpy in bewilderment. "Uh..." said Yui "You okay?" Ritsu then laughed "That would be you Yui-Chan!" she said to Yui while Pointing her hoof to Derpy. "I don't smash into trees!" gasped Yui. "Oh...but you would!" laughed Ritsu. Derpy got back up. "YOUR MUFFINS!" yelled Ritsu to Derpy. Derpy just galloped off.

Meanwhile back at Carousel Boutique, Rarity had enough of being harassed by Sawako in the same way as she did to Mio. Sawako was forcing Rarity into a maid dress in front of Mio. "Kill me" grunted Mio to herself. Sawako had finaly managed to get Rarity into the maid dress. "Oh this looks awful!" cried Rarity as she saw herself in the mirror. "Now where the heck is Ritsu?!" gasped Sawako as she looked around. "She went off chasing Derpy!" said Mio to Sawako who was still under the table. Sawako flew off out the door but using her alicorn magic, put a headband on Rarity's mane.

Rarity was so embarrassed she began to break down in tears. This was truly humiliating. "I look awful!" sobbed Rarity as her tears ran across the floor. Mio came out from under the table and veered closer to Rarity. She tried to use her unicorn magic to get the dress off Rarity but it was no use. "Grrr" growled Mio in frustration. "Don't worry Rarity" said Mio to a crying Rarity. "I'll try and get this off for you"

"She is worse than the diamond dogs!" sobbed Rarity who had been humiliated by Sawako. Mio turned on her magic and got one of Rarity's scissors. She felt quite angry and yanked the scissored across the dress, cutting Rarity free but also being careful not hurt Rarity in the process. In no time at all, Rarity was freed from the dress. "Thanks" sniffed Rarity who was now trying to stop crying. She hugged Mio. Mio hugged Rarity back. "No problem" she said sympathetically "Sensei did the exact same thing to me, I am not surprised it's happened to you as well" Rarity had a look at the fabric that was left behind by the dress. "I'll use that fabric in my other costumes..." she said "Put it to use, now go and find your friends!" Mio trotted out the door.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Derpy had crashed into another tree, but this time, she landed in front of Tsumugi and Fluttershy. "Ayyyee!" cried Derpy as she fell to the ground. "Umm...Derpy...are you okay?" asked Fluttershy to Derpy. Spike however had seen everything as did Nodoka and Ui. "Well, it's Ritsu again" said Ui and Spike in unison to Tsumugi and Fluttershy. "Ricchan?" puzzled Tsumugi. Then she saw Nodoka confronting Ritsu.<p>

"Ritsu, cut it out!" barked Nodoka "What the hell do you thin you're doing, seriously?" "Erm..." replied Ritsu "It was Sawako actually...I went off chasing Derpy for her" Spike then saw Sawako approach. "Oh no" he gasped "Here comes that Alicorn!" "What Alicorn?" puzzled Twilight Sparkle "I thought I was the only alicorn around here" Then Twilight saw Sawako approaching Ritsu. "RITSU!" barked Sawako "There you are! I was wondering where you got to!"

"Er..." spluttered Ritsu "I was chasing Derpy!" Sawako began to get mad. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME WITH RARITY, NO GO OFF AND CHASE OTHER PONIES!" she snapped at Ritsu who cringed. Tsumugi fluttered over near the two as Derpy got back up on her hooves. "Ah..." said Tsumugi "Derpy is back up on her hooves" But then Yui called Derpy. "Do you want a Muffin that me and Pinkie Pie made this morning?" she chirped to Derpy. "Oh yes!" replied Derpy and then ate the muffin. She flew back on her way. "Good luck now Derpy" said Tsumugi to herself.

Tsumugi then spread her wings out ready to flutter back to Fluttershy, but then Mio went up to Tsumugi telling her to alert Sweetie Belle of what Sawako had done to her sister. "Oh my!" gasped Tsumugi and then told Fluttershy what she had to do, then flew off towards the CMCs School. Fluttershy went back inside. "See you later Mugi-Chan" she said quietly.

* * *

><p>Later at the CMCs School, Sweetie Belle and the others were in their 'Don't Say Lazy' costumes and doing an re-enactment of Don't Say Lazy. Of course, Sweetie Belle had admired herself in her costume that was designed to look like Mio's. Scootaloo had tried her best to tie her mane into a ball like Tsumugi, and wore her long dress that was half black and white stripes, and other half black with green stocking and earnings that she put in herself. "That looks so...awesome!" smiled Scootaloo and took a selfie on her cellphone with her Tsumugi dress.<p>

Applebloom had no problems putting in the white flower into her hair, and the blueish necklace on her neck with her white dress and stripy stockings. She really did look like Yui. "Sweetie Belle your sister is awesome!" chirped Applebloom as she admired herself in her Yui dress. "Thanks Applebloom!" replied Sweetie Belle. Babs Seed had a look at her dress. She had a glove on her left hoof and had a ring on her right hoof with a giant ruby found by Rarity. On her mane was a stripy flower with a yellow flower in the middle and her dress was black dress like Ritsu's 'Don't Say Lazy' outfit. "I really do look the part!" smiled Babs Seed and, like Scootaloo, she took a selfie on her cellphone and sent it back to her family in Manehatten.

This gave Scootaloo an idea. "Hey, everypony over here!" she chirped. Scootaloo held up her cellphone and they all gathered around her. "Well, I'd better do one like this afterwards!" said Babs Seed. "Alright, Ritt-Seed!" replied Scootaloo and then got them all around her. "Okay" she said "On the count of three, say 'Don't Say Lazy' and then smile!" They all then got ready.

"One...two...three!" chirped Scootaloo. "PLEASE DON'T SAY YOU ARE LAZY!" the four of them sang before smiling and Scootaloo took the selfie with her friends all dressed up around her. "YES!" said Scootaloo gleefully. "Now it's your turn Ritt-Seed!" "Okay ScootaMugi!" replied Babs Seed and then got everpony around here. "Okay...it's the same procedure as Scootaloo, on the count of 3, sing!" she said to the others as she got her cellphone ready.

"1...2...3!" Chirped the filly. "PLEASE DON'T SAY YOU ARE LAZY!" sang the 4 CMCs. "DATTE HONTOU WA CRAZY!" sang Sweetie Belle as Babs Seed's phone took the photo. "Sweetie Mio?!" laughed Babs Seed as she saw the picture with Sweetie Belle singing. "That picture is awesome!" smiled Scootaloo as she adjusted on of her ear rings. Babs Seed then sent the picture off to her family in Manehatten.

"Well now girls!" chirped Sweetie Belle as she used her unicorn magic to get Mio's Elizibass to rehearse the re-enactment. "Shall we?" "Yes!" replied Applebloom. "Your sister has done a good job!" said Scootaloo to Sweetie Belle as she got behind Tsumugi's Keyboard. "Thanks ScootaMugi!" repied Sweetie Belle. "AppleYui?" But then Appleboom notice Tsumugi at the window.

"Hey!" said Applebloom "It's Mugi-Chan!" and the CMCs turned to see that Tsumugi had disappeared, but then the door opened and in entered Tsumugi. "Hey girls!" she chirped "Having fun?" The CMCs smiled but then Tsumugi had to talk to Sweetie Belle about what Mio had told her from this morning.

"SAWAKO?!" gasped Sweetie Belle. "Oh COME ON!" The other CMCs looked at Tsumugi and Sweetie Belle in shock. Because now, they learned that Sawako was in Equestria. But then Tsumugi assured them that she would not be coming over any time soon. "Hey Mugi-Chan!" chirped Scootaloo "What do you think of the dress?"

Tsumugi fluttered closer to the filly that wore a dress almost identical to what Tsumugi herself wore for 'Don't Say Lazy' "Wow" said Tsumugi in amazement "You've done a good job to make your hair for the costume. That looks exactly like my 'Don't say Lazy' costume. Did Sweetie Belle's sister make this?" "Yeah!" replied Scootaloo "Now I really do look like you!" But then Tsumugi turned around and then saw Sawako. "Uh oh!" gasped Tsumugi. The CMCs to hide behind Tsumugi's wings, but Sweetie Belle was not quick enough.

"AHA!" laughed Sawako "It's you Sweetie Belle! I have something to do with your sister!" Sweetie Belle was shaking. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she cried to the alicorn that was intimidating her. "LEAVE US ALONE!" "I WANNA KNOW WHERE RARITY IS!" blared Sawako to Sweetie Belle. "I Know what you've done to her!" replied Sweetie Belle "Mugi told me!" Then Sawako saw Tsumugi hiding Applebloom, Scootaloo and Babs Seed behind her wings.

"TSUMUGI!" she yelled "COME HERE YOU NAUGHTY GIRL!" But then a teacher saw Sawako. He galloped towards her. "Would you mind!" he said firmly "What are you doing here?!" "I have bushiness with Sweetie Belle's sister!" said Sawako to the teacher who was not impressed. The teacher could not believe his ears and Sweetie Belle told him what happened. He then saw Tsumugi hiding the other CMCs in the corner. "You okay back there?" he called to Tsumugi. "Well" said Tsumugi and explained about Sawako's pranks. Appleboom, Scootaloo and Babs Seed rushed to their teacher.

The teacher had enough with Sawako. "GET OUT OF HERE AT ONCE AND NEVER COME BACK!" he yelled to Sawako who then flew off. "What a jerk!" he exclaimed to Tsumugi who had Scootaloo on her back. Tsumugi laughed and explained about the Ho-Kago CMCs. Then she flew off. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Applebloom and Babs Seed were allowed to keep their costumes on in class for today only. The lessons started and they would have more practise later.

_Authors Notes:_

_Stupid Sawako. *facepalm*_

_When I first learned about Derpy Hooves, I though she would be the one that would frequently run into trees and all. _

_Coincidentally, I wrote this on November 27th, Yui's Birthday! Happy Birthday Yui! I hope you're more sensible now you're 23 or something!_


End file.
